Dol Guldur Witch King (Lord Witch King)
Lord_Witch_King The Witch King of Dol Guldur, commonly known as Lord_Witch_King, is a well respected, and somewhat feared leader who's new rise to power threatens the enemy day by day. He is the current leader of Dol Guldur, and has many followers on the server since originally joining it in May, 2015. A Witch King Arrives Lord_Witch_King originally played the mod before the big quest update, but did not play the official server till May 5th, 2015. The young Nazgul had practiced for months on single player making sure he had mastered the mod, and was knowledgable of the first journey he would make on a multiplayer server. When he joined the server, people immediately confronted him about his name, and he made it loud and clear- He was looking to be a Witch King. Early Server Days Lord_Witch_King jumped into politics immediately after joining the server. Morishi, Mordor's old leader, helped equip LWK with the necessary tools to make his journey to Angmar. The server's new player was foolish to think he could easily take seize of Angmar's government, and therefore made a secret fortress in the land. When exploring the nearby lands, LWK stumbled upon Dol Guldur to see no fortress anywhere in sight. He took it upon himself to message the admins and remove previous protections banners. Lord_Witch_King then came in contact with LordKhamul, and the two made it a priority to build the Hill of Sorcery. Construction on the build was fast, and Morishi helped with supplies when he could, even during Mordor's Civil War at the time. Co-Leadership of Dol Guldur The two Nazguls soon had a magnificent fortress in progress, and a very dark faction to control. Lord_Witch_King was then anonymously gifted the infamous Dark Tower of Sorcery for his hard work on Dol Guldur. Lord_Witch_King now had the upper hand in politics of the faction, and was widely recognized as the ruler of the faction although the two officially co-ruled. Lord_Witch_KIng was at his peak in defeating enemies, and coming out untouched when a tragedy happened for the faction of Dol Guldur: Lord_Witch_King's power got to his head, and he led an attack on the Woodland Elves, suffering a great defeat. Around this time Morishi was caught for cheating on the server and was permanently banned. It was a very sad Time for the evil players in the faction, and all who knew them in general. Disappearance of Dol Guldur's Witch King When Lord_Witch_King's best friend Morishi was banned from the server, he decided to take a break from the server due to a loss of motivation. He was gone for two months and in the mean time Dol Guldur politically crumbled when Crazykid illegitimately claimed the throne. Little did everyone know Lord_Witch_King was periodically checking in on the wiki, planning his return. Maleficent Ruler of Dol Guldur Upon Lord_Witch_King's return, there was a reset on the server, giving most players a clean slate. The Nazgul saw it as an oppurtunity to gain an upper hand on those who lost absolutely all due to having stored item in his Dark Tower of Sorcery. He took his rightful place at the throne from Crazykid, and now rules with LordKhamul and his armies General, TheKrimsonWolf. Lord_Witch_King has been undefeated in battle since his return, making his comeback a valient one. Fun Facts about Dol Guldur's Witch King * Has only been defeated twice in battle, once to SpoangityBob * Currently inactive but will return some time in 2017 * First player to lead Dol Guldur with stability * Had the same skin since first playing minecraft in 2011 till January 20, 2016 * Very Strict on role-play, but loosens up with less people online * Link to Lord_Witch_King's new skin: http://www.minecraftskins.com/skin/7503420/lord-witch-king/ * Link to Lord_Witch_King's old skin (Close to it): http://www.minecraftskins.com/skin/769623/nazgul/ * Link to Info on past: https://namemc.com/profile/d80ded45-c986-412d-ac18-cb267d4689d5 Category:Players Category:Evil Category:Nazgûl